Lost in the Dark
by Sebbychan6
Summary: Something odd has happened to Sakura: she has woken up from a coma with no memory of any of her loved ones. Struggling to regain her once normal life with her daughter and Sasuke, while trying to piece together the few clues she has regarding the loss of her memories, Sakura is left lost in the dark. Will she ever be able to make her way back to the light?


Chapter 1

The last thing I remember is the pain. Searing, white-hot pain. Like someone was digging the sharpest point of a knife into my brain.

After that, everything went black.

* * *

My head felt like it was underwater as the haze in my brain thinned out. My eyes felt like they'd been glued shut. All I could do was roll them around in my head as I tried to pry them open.

"She's waking up! Sakura! Sakura, can you hear me?"

Voices? What's going on? I still hadn't opened my eyes, and the commotion around me was starting to panic me as I felt the increasing loss of control I had over my body.

"C'mon, Sakura, just try to open your eyes. You can do it." It was the same voice that had called my name earlier. Distinctly masculine, but spoke with urgency. Did I know this person?

After a few moments, I was finally able to open my eyes into slits. The only thing that occupied my vision was white. Light. There was sunlight streaming in from somewhere. I could feel its gentle warmth against my face.

After getting adjusted to the bright light, I was finally able to completely open my eyes. My gaze wandered around the room. White, sterile walls made up the room with a few paintings of anonymous landscapes as decorations. There was the source of the blinding sunlight to my right - a large window displaying the view of the village outside, bustling with energy and activity. My gaze was then drawn to the small desk between me and the window covered in numerous bouquets of spectacular color, stuffed animals, and… get well cards? I was in a hospital?

"Sakura."

Turning my head to my left I was bombarded by a vision of orange. It was a man, a tall man, fashioned in an orange jacket, black pants, and matching black sandals. Peeking from the bottom of his sleeve I noticed that his entire right hand was bandaged, down to his fingertips, as if he had sustained a severe injury. I wonder how far the extent of the damage was.

His overall physique was somewhere in between lean and bulky, and he carried himself with confidence, as if he was sure of his abilities, but definitely not in a cocky manner which was typical of some men. His face was on the tanner side, with whisker like markings etched onto both of his cheeks, though I somehow knew without a doubt that they were natural. His head was topped with a mass of spiky blonde hair, which complimented his brilliant blue eyes. All in all he was a very attractive man.

A man that I don't know.

"Sakura, you're actually awake! Wow. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Disoriented? I had a messenger hawk bring a message to Sasuke about what happened and he should be here within a day or so, of course I sent that message a few weeks ago but since he's so far away it's taking him a quite a while to get here. Oh, and Sarada went to the library to get a book to read since she already read all the books I leant her from the Hokage's office that weren't, ya know, top secret or anything, so I told her I would watch over you while sh-"

"What?" I asked. Hokage's office? What was this guy babbling about?

"I know, I know. It's a big village and everything but the library isn't that far and Sarada is definitely capable of taking care of herself. I mean, I don't know about you, but I definitely wouldn't want to get into a shuriken-throwing match with her. She reminds me of Sasuke everytime she throws 'em, ya know, with that deadly Uchiha accuracy and everything. Yeah, but she should definitely be here in a few minutes and she'll be so happy that yo- Sakura, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just… so confused. What's going on?"

"Aw, jeez, I'm sorry, Sakura. I just got so excited that you woke up and that you're okay and I totally forgot to actually tell you what happened since you've been in a coma for three weeks. I mean, to be fair, you can't blame me for being excited and when Sarada comes back I'm pretty sure she'll poop her pants she'll be so happy. And Sasuke, too! He'll be happy even though he shows less facial expression than Kakashi Sensei and he wears a freaking mask! I mean, how does he even do that? Literally, Kakashi Sensei's mask covers almost his entire face and even I can tell when he smiles. Sasuke just does his whole 'Hn' thing and that could literally be translated into a thousand different things! Anyway, what was I talking about again?"

"I've been in a coma for three weeks?" Even I could hear the fearful edge in my voice. This entire situation was starting to seriously freak me out. Not to mention this man who was seemingly tasked to watch over me while this Sarada person went to go get a book was explaining the situation in a completely errant and rushed manner. And who were all these people he was talking about? My head was starting to hurt more than it had just minutes ago when I was staring into that blinding sunlight.

"Oh, yeah… I guess that would be the part you hooked onto." He said, sporting a sheepish expression on his face and rubbing the back of head. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sakura, three weeks ago, something happened that even my intel team is having a hard time trying to figure out. We've been investigating the incident with next to no luck. Hardly any evidence was found at the scene. I even have Sai leading the investigation, wondering if maybe this is an incident that could somehow be connected back to the last remnants of the Foundation survivors. After the whole Sumire Kakei incident we've been extremely cautious in our investigations. Basically the only thing that can help us uncover what really happened that night and to possibly give us any leads is you, Sakura. We've been waiting for you to wake up now, since you're the only one who was actually present at the scene of the crime, besides the perpetrator. Do you happen to know anything, Sakura?"

What? Investigation? Intel team? Just who was this guy? And more importantly, what happened to me?

"I'm so confused. I just don't understand what's going on. What do you mean investigation? The last thing I remember is having a really bad headache, so I went to bed." That's what I figured at least, since I remember the pain in my head and the type of darkness one usually associates with deep slumber.

"But why is this so important? Couldn't this have been handled by the Police Force? I don't understand why the Hokage would send you to watch over me until I wake up to recover information. I'm pretty sure he has better things to worry about." The concern this man had for me in regards to the Hokage was odd. Usually the Hokage only delved into village crimes if he thought they were a danger to the safety of the village, or ones that the Police Force was not classified to handle. What was so special about me?

"Sakura, what are you saying? _I'm_ the Hokage."

At the grave tone in his voice I looked up. His words had shocked me. This man was the Hokage? It made sense, I guess. He reeked of strength and power. I could feel it deep down in my bones. This was not a man you wanted to mess with. But, last time I was aware, at least, this man wasn't Hokage. Wasn't it some other guy? Some guy with spiky silver hair...?

I felt a slight twinge of pain in the back of my head. If this guy was Hokage, why couldn't I remember his face? It was literally carved into the side of a mountain, for Pete's sake.

Was there an inauguration ceremony while I was knocked out? But that doesn't explain why I don't remember the previous Hokage's face...

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Naruto was still looking at me with a deep frown on his face until he spoke to me again.

"Sakura, do you know who I am?"

"Well, yeah, you just said you were Hokage. Congratulations, by the way."

At my remark, his eyes widened. "Sakura, it's me. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. I've been Hokage for a while now. A few years, actually."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. A few years?! Why can't I remember him being Hokage if I was only in a coma for a few weeks? There's no way I would have missed that crucial fact.

"You said there was an incident. What happened to me the night I went into a coma?"

"To be honest with you, we don't really know. We were only alerted to it when Sarada came running to my house in the middle of the night, screaming for help, saying that you were just laying on the floor of your house and unresponsive. She said she was asleep and was awakened when she heard the sound of something breaking. She came out of her bedroom to see what the noise was and she just saw you on the floor, not moving. She said she called your name over and over, even tried shaking you and slapping you, but that you wouldn't respond. Nearly scared Hinata and the kids half to death.

"When we went to go check on you, there you were. Just lying on the floor outside the kitchen. I tried waking you up, but again, no response. After that, I took you to the hospital and contacted Ino, since she's the best medic in the village after you. She spent most of the night checking and rechecking you, examining you head to toe, but she said you had sustained no physical injuries. Your chakra levels were normal and she could find no signs of physical exertion typical of a battle or struggle. It just looked like you simply passed out on the kitchen floor. The only thing that she said was even remotely odd was low brain activity, and reduced response to stimuli such as light or pain, since even those who are asleep display high brain activity, particularly in REM sleep, and are especially susceptible to being awoken or at least stimulated by light or pain, but you were neither. That's when she figured out that you had somehow mysteriously fallen into a coma."

I felt like someone had just dumped me into a pool of ice. Chills were racing up and down my body, goosebumps prickling the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck.

"Right after Ino diagnosed you, I immediately sent the news to Sasuke. I then gathered Sai and the intel team and we began our investigation, but the only piece of evidence we found was a broken glass cup that had contained water. That was clearly the noise that initially woke Sarada up. We tested it for prints, but the only ones we found were yours, which would explain the water Ino found in your stomach when she tested if you had possibly eaten something that had somehow caused this sudden slumber. But, when we tested the water, everything came back fine. The water was normal and unpoisoned. In fact, none of the food in your stomach was poisoned, so it was quickly deduced that it was definitely not something you had ingested.

"Next, we checked for any possible footprints or remaining chakra signatures around or in the house, but the only ones we had found were yours and Sarada's. There was no sign of forced entry, either, and Sarada didn't recall anything unusual occurring that night, or anyone visiting.

"We then thought maybe you were just really stressed, but people don't usually just go into comas from everyday stress, and especially without some traumatic damage, particularly to the brain. Which is odd, now that you mention it."

"What?" The entire situation? The fact that this Sarada person seemingly lives with me? The Hokage apparently knowing me personally and knows where I live? Or maybe that I don't recognize any of the people he just mentioned?

"Well, didn't you just say that the last thing you remember was experiencing some kind of headache, and that you went to bed?"

"Yeah," I answered, uncertain as to where this was leading.

"Well, the night this happened, you were definitely not in your bed, unless you've recently taken up the habit of sleeping on the kitchen floor. Not to mention the so-called 'headache' you recall experiencing. But when Ino examined you, she reported no external injuries, especially to the head, which she was extremely thorough about since head trauma is often the leading cause of coma."

"Okay. I still don't really understand. Are you saying I may have sustained internal injuries? Mental injuries?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. And if that's the case, then it's most likely that this is the result of a mystery perpetrator. And you said you don't recognize me? At all?"

"No. Not one bit."

"Hmm."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't recognize any of the names you were mentioning earlier."

The Hokage's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "You didn't recognize any?! Not one name? Not even Sasuke or Sarada?"

"No. Should I?" Were these people really that important to me? They must not be if I don't at least remember their name, let alone what they look like.

"Yeah, you should be able to recognize them! They're your fami-" The Hokage was cut off by the sound of a large thump and a gasp.

"You're awake! You're actually awake! Oh, my god! You're actually okay!" The source of the voice was a small girl with short black hair and matching dark eyes hidden behind a pair of red glasses. Around her lay sprawled a dozen or so books that she must have dropped. So this was Sarada?

Suddenly I was being glomped by this girl who couldn't be older than 11. Jesus, her grip was freaking strong around my neck.

"No, wait, Sarada-"

Before either of us knew it, Sarada had climbed onto the hospital bed with me and was straddling me as she was still hugging tight around my neck.

"Oh, Mom, I can't believe you're okay! You're really awake!" She sobbed into the crook of my neck.

Whoa. Mom?

"What? Mom?" I looked to the Hokage for answers. Mom? There was no way… I hadn't even met a guy that I actually liked enough to do… well, _that_ with!

Shocked by my words, the girl loosened her death grip on my neck and leaned back a bit to stare at me. Her questioning eyes searched mine.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"No, clearly I'm not. I don't know any of you people! And how are you suddenly my daughter? I think I would be able to remember giving birth to another human being!" My frustration was starting to show as it leaked into my voice at an alarming rate.

"Mom, what…?" The hurt expression on the girl's face made me feel a bit remorseful for being the cause, but I was frustrated and angry. Not to mention scared. Three weeks of my life I was in a coma, and yet I have no recollection of Lord Seventh who has been holding office for years now, or this daughter of mine who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. If what they're saying is true, then how much else of my life do I not remember?

"Sarada, it seems that your mom is having difficulty remembering some things. Everything else is okay with her health-wise, so don't worry about that."

"So, you don't remember me, Mom?" The fear in her voice made it sound tiny, as if she was even younger than she is now.

I looked into her eyes, which were most definitely not mine. They were lovely though, a deep onyx, but with much expression, and framed with long lashes. The shape, though, was similar to my own, if not a bit more angular. The rest of her facial features, though, were what struck me. Besides her coloration and eyes, the rest of her face was most definitely similar to my own. The shape of her face, her nose, her lips. They were all mine.

"I don't remember having a daughter, but you definitely look like me. Besides the eyes and your dark hair." Still gazing at her, I hesitantly raised my right hand to cup her cheek. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes, taking reprieve in the fact that I'm not at least adverse to touching her with a caring hand, despite my inability to remember her. I reach further up after cupping her cheek, and stroke her hair, feeling its soft texture and noting its length. I can feel my eyes widen in what could only be defined as wonder.

"You're quite beautiful," I said in an breathy whisper, more to myself than to her, my comment causing a cute rosy blush to spread across her cheeks. Lost in this newfound feeling of wonder and motherhood, I hadn't realized the Hokage had spoken until I picked up on the even timber of his voice.

"Well, I guess I should let Ino know about this. Then we can deduce just how much you've forgotten. I don't want to cause you too much stress right after waking up. It's probably best if we let you get some more rest. Are you ready to come back home with me, Sarada?"

Still refusing to let my gaze wander from Sarada, I watched as she slowly opened her eyes, her grip around my neck tightening, reluctant to let me go even for a second after finally being reassured that I was okay.

"Do I really have to? Mom just woke up. Can't I spend some more time with her?" A cute pout spread across her face as she spoke, turning to unleash it on the unsuspecting Hokage. But I could sense that her pout was hiding more than she let on- she was apprehensive. What if she left, only to return with me once again locked away in another deep slumber? What if this was all a dream?

"Unfortunately, yes, Sarada. We don't want to cause too much stress for Sakura right now. Her mind is already fragile enough trying to process all this new information. Let's just let her sleep for now and I promise first thing tomorrow when she wakes up and Ino checks over her, you can return, okay?"

A frown marring her face, an unwilling "Yes," left her mouth. Gently climbing off my lap, she casts one last longing look at me. Before she turns away I reach out and gently caress her slightly chubby cheek.

"Don't worry, Sarada," I say in what I hope to be my most reassuring voice. "I'll still be here tomorrow, and if I still can't remember anything, then I fully expect you to tell me everything there is to know about you and me. We can talk all day if you want. Okay?"

The encouraging tone in my voice leaves a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

Giving an excited nod, she utters, "Yeah! I can't wait to see you again, Mom. I love you. Get better, okay?"

Feeling a small smile grace my lips, I nod back to her. "Yes, Sarada, I will. Just for you."

Staring into my eyes for a moment longer, contemplating something, she quickly reaches up, grabs both of my cheeks, leans my head down, and places a gentle but firm kiss to my forehead, right on my Strength of a Hundred seal. Quickly turning back around to leave the room, she bends down to hurriedly pick up her dropped books. After finishing she stands.

"I'll meet you outside, Sarada. I just want to have a few more words with your mother." Nodding, Sarada exits the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Where has she been staying since this all happened?" I immediately ask, the motherly concern already creeping into my voice. I can recall only being a mother for a few minutes and already I feel this unshakeable protective momma-bear instinct taking precedent in the back of my head.

"With me. She's friends with my son, Boruto, and Himawari follows her around like a little duckling. She thinks Sarada is the best thing since sliced bread. But Sarada never complains. In fact, she takes it upon herself to teach Himawari whatever she wants to know. Lately, she's taken on teaching Himawari to throw shuriken. She's always welcome at our house, and Hinata just adores her." A beaming smile spread across his face, making him appear even more attractive in a wholesome, happy kind of way.

"Thank you, Lord Seventh. I don't know how I can ever repay you." I was truly grateful. I may not remember Sarada, but I could clearly feel the mother-daughter connection we had. I already loved her and all she had to do was give me one look.

"You're welcome. And it's Naruto, Sakura. Just Naruto. We've known each other since we were kids. Do you really not recall?"

Shaking my head, I stared somberly out the window, tracking civilians with my eyes as they continued on with their peaceful lives, the sun slowly make its descent from the sky. "No, Lor- Naruto. I really can't remember any of that." Trying to remember was causing a pain to spread not only in the back of my head, but also in my chest. The emotional strain I was feeling right now was almost unbearable. Who else was significant in my life that I couldn't remember? Who else did I have to witness the pain of having their memory being erased from my head show on their face and flash in their eyes? The feeling of tears was pricking at the back of my eyes.

"And what of her father? Is he part of our lives?" I could hear the crack in my voice. I was so close to tears at this point, it was nearly impossible to swallow past the lump in my throat and speak those few words.

Releasing a deep sigh, Naruto responded in a cautious tone. "Yes, but that's a difficult situation for now. He should be here soon anyway, so hopefully he'll be present for Ino's examination of you. Maybe seeing him will trigger a memory or something. At the very least you'll hopefully take an immediate liking to him like you did Sarada. You may not consciously remember being her mother, but you definitely do subconsciously. I could see the mother in you awaken not even a minute of her being in your arms. It was pretty cute, if not a little sad given the situation."

So, Sarada's father was present in our lives. Great, another person I had no recollection of. Another wave of sadness washed over me, but I was able to keep it from showing.

After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke. "Well, I say it's probably best if I leave you alone to rest and think this over. It's getting dark now anyway. I'll have Ino come by sometime in the morning to wake you and examine you. Maybe when you wake up you'll remember something. Who knows? We just gotta stay positive, right?" The smile and tone in Naruto's voice was warm and quickly caused a smile of my own to appear.

"Yes, you're right. Good night, Naruto. Thank you. For everything. And please, check on Sarada for me, okay?"

"Will do, Sakura! See ya tomorrow!" Raising a thumbs-up to let me know he would do it before leaving the room, I felt grateful that someone this bright and cheerful was my friend, even if he was absent from my memory. Maybe he was right- maybe I would remember everything tomorrow. Maybe my brain was just stuck in a rut since it had been virtually turned off for three weeks and was now playing catch up. But I had the sneaking suspicion that this was anything but the case.

Contemplating the possibilities of tomorrow, I was unsuspectingly swept into the swift and numbing darkness of sleep once more.


End file.
